


Disco rayado

by JossLenn



Series: La Zona Musical [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Pero definitivamente la canción no es Hakuna Matata, Takao tiene una oscura carrera musical
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JossLenn/pseuds/JossLenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine cuestiona las razones por las que Kise se elige precisamente esa banda sonora. O: el infame Takao Kazunari saca un nuevo single y Kise es su acérrimo fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disco rayado

**Author's Note:**

> “Este fic es parte del “Mes AoKi: Segunda Edición” organizada por el grupo AoKiLovers~. La canción Lantana pertenece a OLDCODEX”.
> 
> La dinámica era inspirarse en una canción y a mí me tocó Lantana, ojo, no es un songfic ni mucho menos. La verdad ni puta idea de si esto se relaciona siquiera con la letra, yo sólo me sé las partes donde cantan en inglés, jeje.

Aomine no era precisamente el epítome de la paciencia y todo el mundo se lo sabía. Especialmente los de la Generación de los Milagros, esos muchachos que ya estaban acostumbrados a tratar con gente difícil, básicamente porque ellos mismos caían en esa categoría. Por esa razón comenzaba a creer que lo que Kise estaba haciendo era putearle a propósito

─Oye ¿Tu disco está rayado o qué?

─¿Cuál disco, Aominecchi? ¡Los discos los utilizaban en el milenio pasado! Ya nadie lleva discman.

Vaya presumido. Kise no se había conformado con hacerle oír a Aomine la misma canción desde hace una hora, no. Además tenía que restregarle en la cara que estaban escuchando música desde su yoTeléfono de última generación, ese que era doradito y todo. Puto Kise.

La verdad era que aunque tenía esas quejas y probablemente otras más, eran los mínimos daños colaterales a cambio del bien mayor y Aomine estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio. No todos los días podía reunirse con Kise para echar un uno a uno, de hecho, era la primera desde la Winter Cup. Cabe mencionar que estaban solos. Pese a que le pareciera una chorrada pensar siquiera en eso, Aomine no podía evitar caer en la cuenta cada dos minutos.

Una vez más: puto Kise.

Ahora, jugar con uno de tus más entusiastas rivales estaba bien, pero aunque ambos eran unas bestias peludas en lo que a baloncesto se refiere, hasta ellos necesitaban un descanso. Allí fue cuando Kise tuvo la ocurrencia de sacar el aparatejo ese del mal y compartir sus audífonos con Aomine.

─Espero que te hayas lavado bien los oídos, Aominecchi ─había reprochado Kise, entrecerrando los ojos mientras desenrollaba los audífonos─. No quiero que me lo regreses todo lleno con tu cerilla.

─Ándate pues, como si quisiera escuchar tu música ─fue lo que le espetó Aomine, en su afán por defender su honor.

Al final Kise había insistido en arriesgar sus audífonos y su higiene personal, todo con tal de compartir su exquisito gusto musical con Aominecchi. O alguna mierda por el estilo fue lo que proclamó, la verdad era que Aomine ya estaba demasiado ofendido como para querer escuchar más insultos de su bocaza.

Así que allí estaban los dos; sentaditos e inusualmente quietos en una banca, hombro con hombro y escuchando la misma puñetera canción desde hacía ya un buen rato. Pese a lo que se pudiera pensar, no es que a Aomine le estuviera molestando tener que estar así de pegado a Kise, pero no era muy divertido escuchar lo mismo una y otra vez.

─¿No tienes otra canción en el reproductor o qué? ─preguntó Aomine, enloquecido ya para ese entonces.

─Qué exagerado, si apenas va la quinta vez que se repite ─se defendió Kise─. Además, esta canción es genial ¡Escucha la letra, Aominecchi! ¡Pero escúchala bien!

Aomine frunció el ceño e iba a seguir discutiendo cuando el timbre de la voz le hizo eco ¿Dónde había escuchado una voz parecida?

─Oye, yo como que a estos lo conozco ─comentó Aomine, tratando de ponerle rostro a la voz que le había estado moliendo el tímpano─. ¿Son muy populares y eso?

Kise se echó a reír como si Aomine hubiera contado un chiste y meneó la cabeza.

─¡No, qué va! Es como de esas bandas que sólo conocen en la cuadra. O en sus casas.

Aomine enarcó una ceja. Él estaba seguro de que ya había escuchado esa voz en algún otro lado. Y así se lo explicó a Kise, quien seguía sonriendo tal cual simplón, a saber si por la confusión de Aomine o por esa especie de nirvana auditivo que parecía estar experimentando en cada repetición.

─Ah, debe ser porque es el compañero de Midorimacchi, Takao Kazunari ─explicó Kise─. Ya sabes, está en una banda, como Kasamatsu-senpai.

Pues vaya. No tenía ni idea de la exitosa carrera musical de Takao Kazunari ni del senpai cejón de Kise.

─No sabía que el amigo de Midorima estaba en una banda ─comentó Aomine más por decir algo que por verdadero interés. Takao Kazunari bien podía ganarse la vida como indigente y a él le venía dando lo mismo.

─Bueno, es el vocalista y creo que esta canción la escribió él─ informó Kise, mirando la pantalla de su celular─. Es, ya sabes, un cantautor.

Ese dato lo sentía surreal, pero entendía un poco de qué iba el tal Takao con sus elecciones de vida, él mismo había pensado en el futuro de vez en cuando.

Suponía que no todo el mundo podía respirar baloncesto por mucho amor que se le tuviera (a él no le molestaría).Ser un cantautor de alcance limitado podía ser el plan B en los tiempos de crisis, eso por si el pobre amigo ese de Midorima no podía vivir del baloncesto por siempre. Ahora, lo extraño no era descubrir que Takao Kazunari hacía de vocalista en su tiempo libre, no. Lo raro aquí era que Kise parecía ser su más acérrimo fan ¿En qué momento había sucedido eso?

─¿Y eso que tienes una canción del amigo de Midorima?

─Hay que ampliar los horizontes, Aominecchi, no todo en la vida es la música comercial ─contestó Kise, dándoselas de hipster o indie o como les llamaran hoy en día esos que iban por el mundo en calidad de sabiondos únicos y originales.

─¿Qué no todo en la vida es música comercial?─ Aomine no pudo hacer más que mirarle con incredulidad por semejante hipocresía, incluso olvidándose de que aún llevaba los audífonos puestos─. No inventes, Kise, tú eres el que sigue en Tuiter a toda esa gentuza.

─Pero bueno, Aominecchi ─Kise levantó la barbilla, dándoselas de digno─. ¿Es que no has aprendido nada de la canción? Hay que dejar el pasado en el pasado, tenemos que avanzar. Venga, la voy a poner una vez más, para que te quede claro.

Para su horror, Kise sí que se puso una vez más el Hakuna Matata en su versión moderna. La canción se llamaba Lantana, si es que el yoTeléfono no mentía.

Y allí estaba Aomine, con la voz de Takao Kazunari cantándole al oído lecciones de vida y frases bonitas sobre futuros inciertos, memorias y un montón de melancolía como aderezo. Le costaba un poco creer que ese chico ruidoso que siempre le estaba dando la lata a Midorima cantara sobre esas cosas tan profundas, mucho menos que hubiera escrito tal letra. Impensable y escalofriante, eso es lo que era.

─¿Y por qué te gusta tanto esta canción de todos modos? ─se animó a preguntar Aomine. En parte era por genuina curiosidad, otro porcentaje correspondía a su afán por distraerse de la voz del tal Takao.

Lo que no se esperó fue a Kise sonriendo con melancolía y la mirada perdida en el infinito. A Aomine ya hasta le estaba preocupando y todo, no sólo por Kise, sino por él mismo. Ya sabía que se avecinaba un discurso cargado de metáforas, eso porque él era especialista en estas últimas. Por fin iba a saber lo que sentían sus víctimas.

─Bueno, es que creo que cuando la escucho me recuerda un poco a Teikou y eso ─empezó Kise, jugueteando con el cable de los audífonos─. A pesar de todo, eran buenos tiempos ¿No? Por ejemplo, allí te conocí Aominecchi y si no hubiera sido por ti, no me gustaría el baloncesto tanto como ahora, mucho menos se me habría ocurrido querer mejorar en él.

─Ah ─fue lo único a lo que atinó soltarle Aomine.

Sinceramente ¿Qué más podría decir? Le había tomado por sorpresa con todo ese blablablá, por suerte no tuvo que pensar en qué más contestarle porque Kise prosiguió como si nada. Evidentemente esa había sido una pausa dramática.

─Creo que la pasamos mal y eso, por nuestra propia culpa. Pero, eh ¡No todo fue malo! ¡Fue muy divertido jugar con ustedes! Y ahora ya sabemos que aunque no estemos en el mismo equipo y eso, aún podemos reunirnos para jugar ─Kise hizo otra pausa y se alborotó el cabello de la coronilla─. Me fui por las ramas, lo que quiero decir es que esta canción me recuerda mucho a Teikou, pero especialmente a ti, Aominecchi. Por eso es que me gusta tanto.

Era increíble cómo Kise hacía mella en Aomine con tanta facilidad. Sólo necesitaba confesar que se había conseguido una canción en calidad de banda sonora, no sólo para el Teikou entero, sino para ellos dos. Tan conmovedor como penoso, suponía que esa era la esencia de su relación con él, así funcionaban. Ahora sería su turno de compartir palabras bellas, de esas que alegran el corazón de la gente con promesas de un futuro mejor después de tiempos tormentoso, algo así como lo que iba proclamando Takao Kazunari y su banda mundialmente desconocida.

Cosa que Aomine no hizo, por supuesto.

─Te comes mucho la cabeza ─se encogió de hombros y Kise lo miró expectante─. Como si necesitáramos de una canción del amigo de Midorima para saber que aún podemos jugar baloncesto, juntos.

Kise lo miró estupefacto unos segundos antes de sonreír y asentir con la cabeza.

─Jo, Aominecchi, tienes razón ¡No lo había visto así antes! ─asintió el pobre, aturdido por la sabiduría del gran Aomine Daiki, como siempre. Pobrecillo, no iba a llegar lejos en la vida─. ¡Igual digo que esta es nuestra canción y es mi última palabra! ¡Será como nuestro ending! Ahora hay que buscar algo movidito que nos pegue a nosotros, creo que el amigo de Midorimacchi tiene otras canciones…

Aomine se quitó los audífonos, se  levantó de la banca y luego le lanzó el balón en la cabezota a Kise, casi llevándose el yoTeléfono entre las patas. De alguna manera tenía que disimular lo mucho que le había animado escuchar un “nosotros” de boca de Kise.

Lo dicho: Puto Kise.

* * *

─Hey. Escuché que tu amigo ese de Shuutoku, el del ojo bueno, canta. Pásame esa canción suya, la de Hakuna Matata.

─No sé de qué me estás hablando

Midorima supo que era un error haber entablado una conversación con Aomine Daiki, evidentemente el pobre no estaba calificado para tener ese tipo de interacciones sociales. Además, su horóscopo lo había prevenido acerca de los nefastos virgo. Lo habría dejado en visto sino fuera porque estaban teniendo una conversación en vivo y en directo.

─Esa canción que habla del futuro y… ¡Hakuna Matata! ─Aomine agitó los brazos, frustrado─. ¿Cómo que no sabes? Si es tu sombra y eso que nos sacamos de la manga.

Era la última vez que Midorima accedía a reunirse con los de Teikou si Aomine estaba presente.

* * *

─¿Otra vez esa canción, Dai-chan? Para con eso de un a buena vez, creo que ya la sueño.

─No molestes, Satsuki, es obvio que no estás apreciando la letra y tal.

A Satsuki comenzaba a preocuparles que de repente Dai-chan estuviera tan obsesionado con una canción del amigo de Midorin, aquél chico llamado Takao Kazunari. Para empezar, ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado ese audio a sus manos, no es que el éxito de la banda de Takao fuera abrumador. Y la canción en sí era genial, pero ya comenzaba a ser cansado oírla una y otra vez. Su mejor amigo era un misterio.

Igual ella decidió callar, al fin y al cabo se le veía contento cada que la escuchaba. Lo que no termina de captar era por qué Ki-chan iba con aires de autosuficiencia cada vez que atrapaba a Dai-chan tarareando la canción.


End file.
